Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 084
"Be Revived! Yuma vs. Shark, A Healing Duel" is the eighty-fourth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 23, 2012. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Reginald "Shark" Kastle Turn 1: Yuma Yuma Sets a monster. Turn 2: Shark Shark activates "Fish Spawn", Special Summoning 2 Level 1 "Fish Spawn Tokens" (0/0) by paying 1000 Life Points (Shark 4000 → 3000). He Tributes the 2 "Fish Spawn Tokens" to Tribute Summon "Big Whale" (1000/3000) in Attack Position. As "Big Whale" was Normal Summoned its effect changes Yuma's Set monster - "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) - to face-up Defense Position and also lets him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower WATER monster from his hand. He Special Summons "Drill Barnacle" (300/0). He then activates "Three Slice", Tributing his Level 9 "Big Whale" to Special Summon three Level 3 monsters from his Deck. Shark Summons three copies of "Starfish" (300/300). He overlays his two Level 3 "Starfish" to Xyz Summon "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" (1900/1000) in Attack Position. Shark overlays his remaining "Starfish" with "Drill Barnacle" to Xyz Summon "Black Ray Lancer" (2100/600) in Attack Position. He activates the effect of "Aero Shark", detaching an Overlay Unit to inflict damage to Yuma equal to the amount of cards in his hand times 400. He has two cards, so Yuma takes 800 damage (Yuma 4000 → 3200). He then detaches an Overlay Unit to activate the effect of "Black Ray Lancer", negating the effects of "Gogogo Golem" until the End Phase. "Aero Shark" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem" and "Black Ray Lancer" attacks directly (Yuma 3200 → 1100). Turn 3: Yuma Yuma's hand includes "Gagaga Gardna", "Gogogo Giant", "Gogogo Gofu" and "Ganbara Knight". He Normal Summons "Gogogo Giant" (2000/0), whose effect activates, Special Summoning "Gogogo Golem" (1800/1500) from his Graveyard in Defense Position and switching "Gogogo Giant" to Defense Position. He then activates the Continuous Spell Card "Gogogo Gofu". Since Yuma controls only "Gogogo" monsters, once per turn, each of those monsters cannot be destroyed by battle and since he controls two "Gogogo" monsters, any effect damage he takes becomes 0. Turn 4: Shark As Yuma controls two monsters, Shark Normal Summons the Level 5 "Panther Shark" (1100/2000) without Tribute via its effect. As he controls a face-up "Panther Shark", he Special Summons "Eagle Shark" (1000/1800) from his hand via its own effect. He then overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Shark Fortress" (2400/1800) in Attack Position. Shark equips "Black Ray Lancer" with "Sharkize", letting him treat it as a "Shark" monster and increase its ATK by 400 (2100 → 2500/600)The written lore of "Sharkize" states it increases ATK by 300, but Shark himself says it does so by 400.. He then detaches an Overlay Unit to activate the effect of "Black Ray Lancer", negating the effects of "Gogogo Golem" until the End Phase. "Aero Shark" attacks "Gogogo Giant", with the effect of "Gogogo Gofu" preventing its destruction by battle. "Black Ray Lancer" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Giant". Shark attacks "Gogogo Golem" with "Shark Fortress", with the effect of "Gogogo Gofu" prevents its destruction by battle. Shark activates the effect of "Shark Fortress", by detaching an Overlay Unit he can target 1 "Shark" monster he controls that has attacked this turn, that monster can attack once again. Shark first targets "Aero Shark". "Aero Shark" attacks and destroys "Gogogo Golem". Since Yuma controls no "Gogogo" monsters, "Gogogo Gofu" is destroyed via its own effect. Shark activates the effect of "Shark Fortress" again, detaching an Overlay Unit to allow "Black Ray Lancer" equipped with "Sharkize" to attack again. "Black Ray Lancer" attacks directly, but Yuma activates the effect of the "Gagaga Gardna" (1500/2000) in his hand, Special Summoning it in Attack Position as he is about to be attacked directly. Yuma uses the other effect of "Gagaga Gardna", discarding a card to prevent its destruction by battle (Yuma 1100 → 100). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws "The Strongest Shield" and Normal Summons "Ganbara Knight" (0/1800). Yuma overlays his two Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" (2000/2000) in Attack Position. He then equips it with "The Strongest Shield" which allows it to gain ATK equal to its DEF since its in Attack Position (2000 → 4000). Yuma activates the effect of "Excalibur", detaching all of its Overlay Units to double its ATK (4000 → 8000) until the End PhaseIn previous episodes, Nistro has stated that the effect of "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" doubles original ATK, so the total should have been 6000, not 8000. However, the outcome of the Duel would have been the same.. "Excalibur" attacks and destroys "Shark Fortress" (Shark 3000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes